Les larmes du passé (SnK AU)
by Lady Azuha
Summary: Quand l'Impératrice, une jeune femme du nom de Cheshire(OC), retrouve un jeune homme, inconscient et blessé, aux portes du palais, et qu'elle décide de l'aider, elle sait presque immédiatement que les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes pour elle. Plus tard déchirée entre sa loyauté envers l'Empereur et son amour pour le jeune homme, quel chemin choisira-t-elle? (T: V./lang.)
1. Prologue

**Prologue - Une histoire à raconter**

Les rues étaient complètement désertes à cette heure du soir. Oui, il était tard, presque minuit même. On dit qu'à cette heure, les enfants devaient être au lit et endormis. Mais ce n'étaient pas tous les sages petits qui étaient emmitoufflés bien au chaud dans leurs couvertures, protégés du froid intense de l'hiver qui s'abattait durement sur la grande ville de Shiganshina. Oh que non. Quelque part, dans l'un des quartiers résidentiels de la ville, il y avait un petit garçon, probablement âgé de six ou sept ans à peine, qui refusait tout bonnement d'aller au lit, s'accrochant à la jambe de son grand-père fermement sans pour autant bloquer la circulation sanguine de ce dernier.

"Mais Papy, tu m'avais promis que tu me raconterais une histoire il y a deux jours!" fit l'enfant, fixant le vieil homme d'un air absolument adorable, tellement adorable que ce dernier ne put se résigner à lui refuser de nouveau la promesse qu'il lui avait faite.

Un long soupir s'échappa d'entre les lèvres légèrement gercées du vieil homme, qui porta doucement une main à sa tempe, massant la peau vieillie du bout de ses doigts devenus noueux et ridés au fil du temps. Il fixa son petit-fils d'un air sévère, ce qui eut pour effet de faire lâcher sa jambe au gamin, puis tendit une main à ce dernier.

"... bon d'accord... même s'il est tard et que tu _devrais être au lit._"

Un sourire tout mignon vint illuminer le visage du petit garçon, qui s'empressa de courir jusqu'à l'âtre où brûlait un bon feu, devant lequel était placé un grand fauteuil de velours rouge. Le vieil homme le suivit nonchalament, un sourire en coin presque invisible se dessinant au coin de ses lèvres. La réaction du gamin l'amusait à chaque fois qu'il acceptait de lui raconter une histoire et, à tous les coups, il lui demandait de lui raconter la même. Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser cela, même si, au plus profond de lui-même, raconter un tel récit lui laissait un vide immense, impossible à combler, qu'il finissait par oublier après quelques jours. Enfin, le vieillard prit place dans son fauteuil et, comme s'il n'attendait que ça, le petit vint s'installer sur les genoux de son grand-père, qu'il observa en silence quelques secondes avant de finalement briser le calme avec sa petite voix;

"Raconte-moi l'histoire de la fille aux cheveux rouges!  
- La fille aux cheveux rouges?" répéta le vieil homme d'un air faussement songeur.

L'enfant hocha vivement la tête, tout sourire.

"Ah, je vois! Tu parles de l'Impératrice? Mais ça fait une dizaine de fois que je te la raconte, cette histoire!"

Le gamin fit la moue et croisa les bras, prenant un petit air sérieux qui, au fond, n'était pas très sérieux du tout.

"Mais j'adore cette histoire! Tu la racontes tellement bien, grand-père, qui pourrait ne pas vouloir l'entendre plusieurs fois?"

Cette réponse tira du vieil homme un nouveau sourire, plus visible cette fois, qui fit sourire le gamin également. Pour lui, voir son grand-père sourire était quelque chose d'exceptionnel, puisque ses parents lui ont toujours dit que celui-ci n'avait jamais été vu avec une telle expression. Un nouveau soupir, amusé cette fois, quitta les lèvres vieillies de l'homme, qui secoua doucement la tête.

"Si tu insistes, alors..."


	2. Ch 1 - Promise

**Chapitre 1 - Promise**

Un soupir quitta les douces lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle contemplait tristement son reflet dans le miroir devant elle, laissant les servantes chargées de la préparer ajouter les touches finales à sa tenue d'apparat. Du rouge, du jaune, des oranges... des touches de blanc et d'or ici et là... toutes les couleurs destinées à être portées par les femmes encore jeunes et pures de la royauté, rassemblées en une magnifique tenue qui la rendait encore plus que belle, plus que sublime... tellement qu'aucun mot ne pourrait être utilisé pour la décrire. Ses yeux scrutaient son image avec minutie, admirant le travail des femmes qui l'avaient aidée malgré cette pointe de tristesse que l'on pouvait clairement discerner dans ce regard rougeoyant. On la guida ensuite vers un petit tabouret placé devant un magnifique miroir, où on lui indiqua de prendre place, ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner. Aussitôt, les servantes se mirent au travail une fois de plus, brossant ses cheveux aussi rouges que du sang pour les rendre aussi doux que de la soie.

Les pensées de la jeune femme semblaient devenir de plus en plus éloignées de ce qui se passait au présent au fil du temps. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que seize ans avaient déjà passés depuis sa naissance, et que pendant tout ce temps, la seule chose qu'on avait fait pour elle était de la préparer pour les quelques prochaines heures. On l'avait éduquée comme toute bonne petite fille qui deviendra plus tard une femme à la maison; on lui avait appris à préparer le thé, le verser comme il se doit, être polie, marcher comme le doivent les femmes de la royauté... car oui, elles se déplacent d'une certaine façon, apparement; avec grâce et élégance, comme le dirait sa mère. Tout ça pour quoi? Pour repayer une dette que la famille Knight, _sa famille_, avait envers la famille impériale...

En effet, quelques années avant la naissance de celle-ci, lorsque les ennemis du pays menaçaient d'envahir une partie du territoire au Nord, l'ancien empereur avait ordonné à ce que tous les hommes en âge de se battre partent à la guerre. Le pays manquait cruellement de ressources de guerre et les soldats devenaient de plus en plus rares. Les hommes ainsi choisis pour quitter leurs terres se recevaient une formation de base au combat à l'épée, qui durait quelques semaines, et la suite, eh bien... vous la connaissez sûrement. La guerre. Mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'il faut savoir de la famille Knight, c'est que le père était un espèce de lâche. Et, heureusement pour lui, sa famille était plutôt proche de celle de l'empereur. On aurait pu les considérer comme des 'amis'... jusqu'à un certain point. Bref... En échange de la persmission de rester au pays, l'homme proposa à l'empereur une solution à son deuxième problème le plus important, soit trouver une femme pour son fils héritier. Il lui promit que la main de sa première fille reviendrait au prince et ce, peu importe ce qui se produirait. Et cette promesse, elle avait mené la jeune femme où elle est présentement; la plus jeune de huit enfants, sur le point de devenir l'une des personnes les plus importantes de tout l'empire.

_Aujourd'hui, elle se mariait à l'empereur._

Une grimace déforma momentanément les traits doux de la jeune Knight alors qu'elle était tirée de ses pensées par l'une des servantes, qui tirait sur ses cheveux sans trop l'épargner pour les ramener en un grand chignon derrière sa tête. Elle avait laissé sa frange et quelques mèches de ses cheveux rubis encadrer son visage déjà pâle. Puis, pour retenir les cheveux en place, elle installa un anneau doré décoré de plumes autour de ceux-ci, puis une tiare de même couleur, sertie d'améthystes et de saphirs, sur sa tête, reliée à l'anneau par deux chaînettes dorées de chaque côté de sa tête. Finalement, après avoir appliqué un peu de maquillage de façon à mettre en valeur les courbes de ses lèvres et ses iris inhabituels, la jeune femme était fin prête pour la cérémonie marquant la fin de ce qui était, semble-t-il, sa liberté...

**...**

La jeune femme fixait avec un peu de frustration l'anneau doré passé à son doigt.

Cette toute petite chose, ces quelques carats d'or qu'elle portait maintenant à sa main gauche, c'était ce qui symbolisait son appartenance à quelqu'un. En fait, il symbolisait son appartenance à nul autre que l'empereur lui-même. Elle était sa femme, désormais. Et tout ça pour cause d'une stupide dette que son père devait repayer. Elle soupira doucement, accoudée à la balustrade d'un grand balcon, son regard se dardant vers la grande cour du palais que la pluie et les forts vents semblaient vouloir détruire. Ce palais qu'elle ne pourrait plus quitter sans être accompagnée de son mari. Quelle vie, n'est-ce pas?

Elle soupira à nouveau. Qui était-elle pour se plaindre? Elle n'était que la fille d'un homme riche. Lâche, mais riche. Elle ne connaissait et ne connaîtra probablement jamais la misère. Elle était l'impératrice! Quelle femme ne rêverait pas d'avoir un statut aussi haut dans une société telle que la leur? Sans oublier que son mari était très beau. Alors ça, c'était indiscutable. Elle ne pourrait pas se plaindre de ça non plus. En tout cas... Elle n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre, et elle le savait plus que quiconque.

"Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici par un temps pareil."

Cette voix... elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Bien qu'elle ne l'avait entendue que quelques fois, elle saurait l'identifier en moins d'une fraction de secondes. Son coeur se mit à battre nerveusement contre sa poitrine, et elle se retourna prestement, offrant une courte révérence à l'empereur, gardant la tête baissée.

"J-je ne faisais que prendre un peu l'air, altesse."

L'homme la fixa d'un air légèrement désintéressé pendant quelques secondes, puis haussa les épaules.

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'utiliser de telles formalités avec moi. Nous sommes mariés, rappelles-toi.  
-Je m'en souviendrai..."

Il lui lança un regard chargé de reproches, ce qui fit réfléchir la jeune fille quant à ce qu'elle dirait pour terminer sa phrase.

"... Levi."

Un sourire infiniment petit se dessina au coin des lèvres de l'empereur, qui vint s'accouder à son tour sur la rambarde du balcon. Heureusement, ils étaient protégés des éléments qui se déchaînaient, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait s'inquiéter des gouttes d'eau qui s'abattaient durement sur le pavé de la grande cour. Un moment passa, dans un silence plus ou moins confortable. La nouvelle impératrice s'était calmée depuis quelques temps déjà et était beaucoup plus à son aise maintenant. Un soupir se fit entendre sur sa gauche, et elle tourna légèrement la tête, son regard de rubis se posant momentanément sur Levi.

"... ne vas-tu donc pas revenir à l'intérieur?"

À vrai dire, la jeune femme n'en avait aucunement envie. Les grandes fêtes comme celle-ci n'étaient vraiment pas son truc. Surtout que pratiquement toute la famille de l'empereur, la sienne ainsi que celles de tous les hommes de la haute cour de l'empire étaient présentes, ce qui donnait un grand total de plus de 600 invités. Ceux qui la connaissent bien peuvent affirmer que les grandes foules et toute l'attention qu'elle recevrait si elle retournait à l'intérieur ne seraient rien qu'elle apprécierait. Elle secoua donc doucement la tête.

"Je crois que je préfère rester dehors encore un peu...  
-Même avec toute cette pluie?  
-Même avec toute cette pluie."

Elle reporta son attention sur l'eau qui ruisselait dans la cour, formant des flaques d'eau et de petits ruisseaux, un peu comme quand la pluie tombait chez elle quand elle était petite. Un petit soupir se fit entendre sur sa gauche, puis quelques pas, une porte qui s'ouvre et qui se referme quelques secondes après, laissant la jeune femme entendre quelques notes de la musique que jouaient les musiciens pour le plaisir de la foule et des bribes de conversations dont elle ne saurait jamais ni le début, ni la fin. Pas qu'elle s'en voudrait de ne pas le savoir, après tout. Un long soupir quitta ses lèvres et un tout petit sourire se dessina sur celles-ci,

**...**

Le tonnerre grondait, des éclairs déchiraient le ciel de temps à autres alors que la pluie continuait à marteler les tuiles des toits et les dalles des pavés. Malgré que tout cela l'effrayait, la jeune femme n'osait pas retourner à l'intérieur. Elle ne voulait pas retourner faire face à la musique et aux conversations sans but qui ne l'intéressaient tout simplement pas. Elle voulait s'en éloigner le plus possible, même. Elle savait pertinement qu'elle allait devoir s'y faire; elle était l'Impératrice, tout de même. Mais elle faisait de son mieux pour retarder tout cela. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à ces pensées, et elle secoua doucement sa tête, tentant de se tirer de sa rêverie.

Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle s'était éloignée du bâtiment principal de la grande cour impériale. Si loin en fait qu'elle en était tout près des grandes portes qui menaient vers l'extérieur. Son regard se posa sur le bois épais, peint en rouge, s'approchant doucement de celui-ci en l'effleurant doucement du bout des doigts. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait ce sentiment urgent de les ouvrir, de jeter un regard à l'extérieur des hauts murs de briques et de pierres. Peut-être car ce serait probablement sa dernière chance de voir ce monde duquel elle venait? C'était possible... mais elle n'allait pas s'attarder plus que cela sur la question. Un petit bruit attira son attention. Faible, mais clair, ça semblait venir de l'autre côté des grandes portes menant vers l'extérieur.

La jeune femme hésita. C'était étrange, maintenant qu'elle y songeait; le bruit ressemblait à quelqu'un qui toquait à une porte... sauf que le son était un peu camouflé par la pluie et le tonnerre. Devait-elle ouvrir? Devait-elle ignorer et dégager, aller se promener ailleurs? Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider, et c'est sans grande surprise qu'elle sursauta lorsque, de nouveau, l'on toqua aux grandes portes du palais impérial. Cette fois, elle se décida et, bien qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas dû, tira de toutes ses forces sur l'une des deux portes.

Il y avait un jeune homme. L'observant vite-fait, la jeune impératrice put facilement déterminer qu'il devait avoir à peu près son âge. Mais elle avait aussi pu déterminer qu'il n'allait pas du tout. Son teint était livide, son regard semblait s'éteindre peu à peu. Du sang souillait ses vêtements par grandes taches, et il était apparent qu'il était gravement blessé. Mais, avant que l'un ou l'autre ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme s'affala au sol, presque inconscient. Du coup, la rouge paniqua et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, évaluant rapidement ses blessures avant de tenter quelque chose afin de stopper le sang. Elle déchira le bas de sa robe d'apparat en un long ruban assez large, qu'elle entoura autour de la blessure de l'étranger, puis tenta de le porter de son mieux. Une fois sur pied, elle le ramena au palais, cherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Pendant ce temps, elle tenta de parler au jeune homme, comme si elle voulait le rassurer.

"J'vais t'aider, d'accord? T'en fais pas, tu vas t'en sortir..."


End file.
